


Guiding Light [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Highlander: The Series, Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda's best student wasn't immortal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guiding Light [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Guiding Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807) by [amaresu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/nsbu)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/guiding-light) | 1.3 MB | 1:52


End file.
